witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Rush
|Image = Places Bank.png}} In Chapter III, shortly after leaving The New Narakort following the banquet (if certain conditions have been fulfilled - see below), the witcher is accosted by a young boy who tells him that the bank is being robbed and that Velerad has sent for him. So begins Gold Rush. Walkthrough At a certain point in Chapter III, a child will inform you about a robbery in progress at the Vivaldi and Sons bank - this marks the beginning of the quest. There is a large crowd in front of the bank (behind the town hall, facing Tanners Square) and Velerad is among them. Speak with Velerad. He explains the situation and (depending on which path you have been following) how to enter the bank. If you choose to help Yaevinn, the conversation options look like Geralt intends to work alone. Ask if there is another way in; this prompts Velerad to suggest entering via an adjacent warehouse and provide the necessary key. Once inside, kill the fleders, proceed to the second floor, kill more fleders, and pass through a door to the upper floor of the town hall. From there, go downstairs and into the bank (the door at the bottom of the stairs). Once inside the bank proper, if you have completed Echoes of Yesterday, you will have a short chat with Ren Grouver who will tell you that he is not a good negotiator, and to proceed to the basement and speak with Yaevinn. Otherwise, one of the Scoia'tael swordsmen (determined randomly) will ask Geralt if he is there to negotiate when spoken to. Answering in the negative will cause the Scoia'tael to attack and the quest automatically selects for the Order path. Answering in the affirmative causes the elf to tell Geralt to go to the basement to see Yaevinn. You will get one last chance change your mind when you find Yaevinn, but this is the Scoia'tael path description so you will stick with him. This means killing off a few kikimora blocking his means of escape. If you choose to help Siegfried, you will enter through the town hall and meet the knight inside where he will basically tell you to kill the elves. You can argue, but if you want to stick with the Order, you will be forced to kill the elves. Yaevinn, however, will manage to get away and come back to say some nasty things to you later. If you choose to work alone, you can try all you want, but you will have to choose a side. I do not think you can get away with helping neither side. No matter how the plot unfolds, Yaevinn makes a getaway and goes into hiding. This concludes the quest. If you need to find Yaevinn from this stage on, he will be at Golan Vivaldi's house, but if you did not side with him, there is not much point. Trigger Conditions and Related Quests * This quest is related to the following quests: A Posh Reception, Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under. The way it is triggered is dependent on how you proceed to do them. * If A Posh Reception is completed before Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under, it is possible to complete only it and either Echoes of Yesterday or Six Feet Under. * If A Posh Reception has been completed, Gold Rush is triggered when Geralt completes Echoes of Yesterday and exits the sewers either into the Trade Quarter or the Temple Quarter. The teleporter in the elven temple is disabled at the completion of Echoes of Yesterday and only becomes active again after Gold Rush has been completed. * Alternatively, if A Posh Reception has been completed, Gold Rush is triggered immediately after Geralt completes Six Feet Under by talking to Siegfried. * Bug? If A Posh Reception is completed AND Geralt has received both Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under, completing Six Feet Under will cause Echoes of Yesterday to fail as Geralt realizes that Yaevinn is robbing the bank. How he knows this is not explained and will cause the journal entries for Echoes of Yesterday to look very strange. * If A Posh Reception has been completed AND Geralt has received both Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under, completing Echoes of Yesterday will not cause Six Feet Under to fail. However, the following behavior occurs: If Geralt chooses the Order path in the bank, Siegfried will simply talk about the medal he is due to receive from the Grand Master. If Geralt chooses the Scoia'tael path in the bank, Siegfried will denounce him angrily and refuse to talk to him. Six Feet Under remains active in the Journal, but presumably cannot be completed in either case and will ultimately fail at the end of the chapter, unless something else happens later (which has not been tested). * If A Posh Reception has NOT been completed, then it is possible to complete both Echoes of Yesterday and Six Feet Under in any order (EE). Although the order does not matter, it is wise for your access to blacksmiths to complete the second quest to advance the side you will also choose in Gold Rush. In this case, Gold Rush is triggered upon exiting the New Narakort after completing A Posh Reception. (On occasion the boy will NOT appear to start the quest. If this happens, the quest isn't broken. Approach the bank to begin. If you miss him, he'll find you afterwards - and again, nothing breaks.) Notes * At the end of this quest, it would seem that the easiest way out of the sewers would be via teleporter in the elven ruins, but mysteriously that teleporter is not active for this quest. It is active before the quest, and again after, but not during. You are forced to go back through the sewers to exit. * Additionally, if you choose the Order path, you must return to the bank from the outside after completing the quest to alert Velerad of this fact. If you do not, he will stand there indefinitely. For the Scoia'tael and neutral paths, this does not occur; he returns to the guardhouse on his own. * Be careful with your choice, since your choice in this quest will have a significant plot impact on Chapter IV's Free Elves quest. Once you have chosen to fight against a particular side in this quest, you can no longer support that side in Chapter IV. You cannot change your mind, so choose wisely. * Depending on the path you choose the phases will differ from what is shown below. * When in the final room, the difficulty can be quite infuriating without proper group steel perks, even if you have a good sword such as the Red Meteorite or Harvall. Don't worry, if it's too hard, you can leave at any time without failing the mission. Level up your character, get proper oils, and get potions that you need. Then return and fight as normal. Phases The Bank Robbery Some kid ran up to me and told me Vivaldi's bank in the Trade Quarter is being robbed. I should take a closer look. Someone is robbing Vivaldi's bank. I should see what's going on. Enter alone: Entering :I've decided to enter the bank through the back door. I need to pass through the warehouse and use the link on the upper floor. I'll enter the bank through the warehouse. (1000 XP) The Tunnel :I met Grouver, the same guy I helped "retrieve the artwork". I should have known it was about tunneling through to the bank. I should talk to Yaevinn - they say he's downstairs. I should talk to Yaevinn. He's downstairs. Help Siegfried: Siegfried :I should find Siegfried, decide what to do about the bank robbery. I should speak to Siegfried. (500 XP) The Operation :Siegfried is waiting for me by the bank. We're going in on my signal. I should join Siegfried by the bank and enter the building with him. Helping Siegfried :I need to pull Siegfried out of the bank. The bold knight decided to launch an attack on his own. I have to get Siegfried out of the bank. Entering Through Town Hall :Siegfreid and I decided to enter the bank the back way, through town hall. We're going in to the bank through the back! Through town hall! Failed Negotiations :Hmmm, Siegfried isn't really willing to negotiate. All right, we'll have to do it his way. I'll follow him into the bank. It's decided. The elven terrorists must die. Siding with Siegfried: Failed Negotiations :Sad as it is, Grouver wasn't looking for a peaceful resolution. I must go below and nab Yaevinn. I must go downstairs and get Yaevinn. Trying to stay neutral: The Vault :I must descend to the vault. I'm sure to find the elven leader there. I must descend and find the leader of the elves. Siding with Yaevinn: Negotiations :I stopped Siegfried from attempting an all out slaughter of the Scoia'tael. I've decided to negotiate with them. I'll enter the bank alone. I've decided to negotiate with the Scoia'tael. I'm entering the bank alone. A Conversation with Yaevinn :Grouver told me to go downstairs. I can talk to Yaevinn there. I should go downstairs and talk to Yaevinn. The Choice I spoke with Yaevinn... I need to decide whether to side with him and his Scoia'tael fighters or with the Order of the Flaming Rose. I should decide whether to side with the Scoia'tael or with the Order of the Flaming Rose. (5000 XP) Negotiations Collapse Grouver decided against a peaceful resolution. Sad as it is... I must go below and nab Yaevinn. I must go below and nab Yaevinn. Helped Yaevinn: Monsters :I promised to help Yaevinn get through the sewers. I must clear the way of all monsters. I'll use the tunnel the elves used to enter the bank. I must clear the way through the sewers of all monsters. Monsters Killed :I killed the creatures in the sewer. Time to talk to Yaevinn. The monsters are dead, the passage is clear. The Fugitive :Yaevinn managed to escape to Vivaldi's house. The elf gave the banker the documents he recovered. Yaevinn owes me. I know where to find him if I need to talk to him. Yaevinn has found refuge at Vivaldi's. The elf owes me a debt of gratitude. (3000 XP) Foiled Yaevinn: The Fugitive :Yaevinn fled into the sewers. Can I catch him? I must follow him through the tunnel the Scoia'tael used to get here. I must follow Yaevinn through the tunnel the Scoia'tael used to enter the bank. Yaevinn Fled :Unfortunately, Yaevinn managed to escape. I should inform burgomeister Velerad. Velerad needs to learn of Yaevinn's escape. Case Closed :The bank case is closed. Unfortunately, Yaevinn managed to escape, but Siegfried is grateful and he's sure to help me when I need him. Yaevinn escaped, but Siegfried is grateful and owes me a favor. (3000 XP) Videos File:Gold_Rush_Help_Robbers File:Gold_Rush_Kill_Robbers cs:Velká bankovní loupež de:Yaevinns Helden es:Los héroes de Yaevinn fr:Les héros de Yaevinn it:Gli eroi di Yaevinn hu:Aranyláz pl:Złoto dla zuchwałych ru:Великое ограбление банка Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher quests